El peligro digital llega al inframundo
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Fue expulsado del mundo digital pero ahora con su poder ayudara a sus nuevos amigos en lo que sea. El de la imagen es Moku en su primera digievolucion
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO: Enviado a otro mundo**_

 _ **En un mundo lejano llamado mundo digital se encontraban Omnimon y Dukemon discutiendo.**_

¿Estás seguro de esto Omnimon?-dijo Dukemon

Claro que lo estoy, él es una amenaza para este mundo-dijo Omnimon

¿Pero está bien?-dijo Dukemon

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Omnimon

¿No estamos repitiendo nuestros errores del pasado?-dijo Dukemon

¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocado?-dijo Omnimon

El nació combinado con el signo del peligro digital y del programa-X, para mí sería injusto desterrarlo-dijo Dukemon

El nació con un poder que es peligroso para este mundo-dijo Omnimon listo para irse-Es mejor que este fuera de aquí, solo representa destrucción

¿Pero no es un digimon como nosotros?-dijo Dukemon

 _ **En un lugar lejos de hay**_

 _ **Se encuentra un niño tirado en un césped verde, el niño tenía el pelo de color rojo y tenía solo unos pantalones de color negro y un extraño símbolo en el pecho de color negro.**_

 _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?-pensó el niño_

¿Oye estas vivo?-se escucho una voz

 _¿Alguien?-pensó viendo una silueta de un hombre_

Resiste-dijo el hombre cargando al niño y llevándoselo lejos

 _¿En dónde estoy?-pensó el niño antes de caer inconsciente_

 _ **FIN.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1 Despertar_**

 ** _Residencia Gremory_**

 ** _Se encontraba una niña de pelo carmesí y ojos azules, viendo por la ventana con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. La niña esperaba que sucediera algo emocionante después de la larga lección con su madre le había dado._**

Estoy muy aburrida no hay que hacer-dijo la niña así misma

¿Qué pasa Rias-sama?-dijo una mujer hermosa de pelo largo y plateado que alcanzaba su espalda y de ojos del mismo color de su pelo y que vestía un traje de criada.

Estoy aburrida Grayfia-san, no pasa nada interesante-dijo Rias

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Las puertas del castillo fueron abiertas de golpe por un pelirrojo que cargaba un niño herido y de cabello rojo._**

Sirzechs-sama ¿Quién es ese niño?-dijo Grayfia

Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que lo curemos está muy débil-dijo Sirzechs

Está bien sígame-dijo Grayfia-Rias-sama espere aquí

Está bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El niño se encontraba en una cama dormido y a su lado se encontraban Sirzechs, Grayfia y Rias._**

¿Va estar bien?-dijo Rias

El estará bien solo necesita descansar-dijo Grayfia

Bien mejor dejemos que descanse-dijo Sirzechs caminando a la salida seguido por Grayfia pero menos por Rias

¿Rias vienes?-dijo Sirzechs

No te preocupes onni-sama, sólo quiero cuidarlo más-dijo Rias

Está bien-dijo Sirzechs saliendo del cuarto junto con Grayfia

Es muy lindo-dijo Rias viendo al niño

 ** _Afuera del cuarto_**

Dígame Sirzechs-sama ¿Dónde encontró al niño?-dijo Grayfia

Lo encontré cerca de aquí, estaba muy herido así que lo traje aquí-dijo Sirzechs- Además me llama algo de atención el símbolo que tiene en el pecho, nunca había visto algo igual

Tiene ese símbolo no pertenece a ningún clan-dijo Grayfia

Grayfia te lo encargo cuida bien de él-dijo Sirzechs

Si Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia

 ** _1 semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde el niño pelirrojo llego a la casa Gremory, todavía no había despertado, pero no era inesperado ya que estaba muy herido. Lo sorprendente fue que Rias se había encariñado con el niño, desde que llego no se separaba de él, aunque cometía errores al cuidarlo, Grayfia arreglaba esos errores._**

Es hora de dormir Rias-sama, voy a cuidar del niño por el resto de la noche-dijo Grayfia

¿No puedo quedarme con él más tiempo? El podría despertar cuando me haya ido-dijo Rias haciendo ojos de cachorro a Grayfia

Yo le diré si el despierta-dijo Grayfia ignorando la mirada de Rias y la levanto del cuello de su playera para llevarla a su cuarto

 ** _En el sueño del niño_**

 ** _Solo podía ver sombras que lo insultaban._**

 _"Eres un error"_

 _"Nunca debiste existir"_

 _"Eres un peligro para nuestro mundo"_

 _"Lo siento tenemos que desterrarte Mokushiro….._

¡AAAAHHH!

 ** _El niño despertó gritando alarmando a Rias y a Grayfia que seguían ahí y se le quedaron viendo_** _._

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?-pensó el niño_

Por fin despiertas-dijo Rias contenta

 _¿Quién es esta gente?-pensó el niño_

Ya que estas despertó me podrías decir ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Grayfia

….

¿Acaso no me entiendes?-dijo Grayfia

…..

Creo que no nos entiende Grayfia-san-dijo Rias

Es parec…..

No lo recuerdo-murmuro el niño

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Grayfia

No recuerdo de donde vengo ni como llegue aquí-dijo el niño

Parece que tienes amnesia, dime ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?-dijo Grayfia

 ** _El niño solo pudo recordar el nombre que se había mencionado en su sueño._**

Mokushiro, creo que ese es mi nombre-dijo el niño

¿Mokushiro? Es un nombre raro-dijo Grayfia

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Mokushiro

Mi nombre es Rias Gremory mucho gusto-dijo Rias alegre

Mi nombre es Grayfia mucho gusto-dijo Grayfia

¿En dónde estoy?-dijo Mokushiro

Estas en la casa Gremory-dijo Grayfia

¿Casa Gremory?-dijo Mokushiro confundido

No has escuchado de los Gremory-dijo Rias y Mokushiro negó con la cabeza

Entonces te enseñare la casa-dijo Rias tomando a Mokushiro de la mano para enseñarle la casa

 ** _Rias llevo a cada habitación a Moku para que la conociera bien._**

Tienes una casa muy grande Rias-dijo Mokushiro

Gracias Moku, ¿puedo decirte Moku?-dijo Rias y el asistió

Tengo una pregunta-dijo Moku

¿Cuál?-dijo Rias

¿Por qué no tienes esas cosa en el pecho?-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el pecho de Rias

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Rias le dio una cachetada_**

¡AUN ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO IDIOTA!-grito Rias mientras se cubría el pecho u Moku se sobaba su mejilla

Perdón-dijo Moku

Está bien pero debes tener más cuidado con las niñas en el futuro-dijo Rias antes de bostezar

¿Estás muy cansada?-dijo Moku

Sí, ¿me podrías llevar a mi habitación? te diré donde esta-dijo Rias somnolienta

Claro después de todo tu me cuidaste-dijo Moku poniendo a Rias en su espalda y la llevo en su habitación

 ** _Después de un tiempo llego a la habitación de Rias y la deposito en su cama pero antes de irse Rias le agarro la mano._**

Quédate conmigo-dijo Rias

Está bien-dijo Moku acostándose alado de ella

 ** _Afuera del cuarto_**

Parece que Rias se encariño con ese niño-dijo una mujer de pelo castaño

Más le vale no hacerle nada a mi princesa-dijo un hombre pelirrojo

Ara ara parece que alguien es un padre sobre protector, ese niño llamo mi atención el símbolo en su pecho no es normal y no pertenece a ningún clan-dijo la mujer

A mí también me llamo la atención y también pude notar que emite un poder muy grande-dijo el hombre

Parece que encontramos a un niño muy interesante-dijo la mujer mientras miraba a Rias y a Moku durmiendo

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _NOTA: SI SE PREGUNTAN QUE SIGNIFICA MOKOSHIRO ES APOCALIPSIS EN JAPONES PERO ESTA RECORTADO YA QUE EN REALIDAD APOCALIPSIS SE DICE MOKUSHIROKU._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 2: Salvando a Rias_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias y Moku habían despertado y se dirigieron a una habitación donde se encontraban Grayfia junto con dos pelirrojos y una mujer castaña._**

 ** _Los pelirrojos vestían con mucha elegancia solo que uno parecía mayor que el otro, la mujer era muy hermosa. Tenía ojos violetas y tenía un hermoso vestido._**

Onni-sama, padre, madre-dijo Rias

Parece que ya despertaron, mucho gusto mi nombre es Venelana Gremory la madre de Rias-dijo la castaña

Yo soy Mokushiro pero pueden decirme Moku-dijo Moku

Mucho gusto Moku yo soy Lord Gremory y padre Rias-dijo el pelirrojo mayor

Yo soy Sirzechs hermano mayor de Rias, estamos felices que por fin despiertes, Rias estaba muy preocupada por ti-dijo el otro pelirrojo

Te recuerdo-dijo Moku señalando a Sirzechs-Tú fuiste quien me ayudo

Así es yo te traje aquí y quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Moku

¿Qué significa el símbolo en tu pecho? Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Sirzechs viendo el símbolo en el pecho de Moku

No recuerdo como vine aquí y tampoco recuerdo de donde vengo-dijo Moku- Y de esto-dijo señalando el símbolo-No lo se

Tal parece es como dijiste Grayfia, puede que sufra amnesia-dijo Sirzechs-Dime ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

No recuerdo nada salvo mi nombre-dijo Moku

¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera a tu familia?-dijo Venelana y Moka negó con la cabeza

Esto es un caso serio puede que tu familia te este buscando pero ese símbolo no pertenece a ninguna casa del inframundo-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Inframundo?-dijo Moku confundido

Espera ¿No sabes que estás en el inframundo?-dijo Sirzechs y Moka negó con la cabeza-Entonces eso quiere decir que eres un humano

Imposible Moku no es un humano-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Por qué lo dices padre?-dijo Sirzechs

El expulsa un poder muy poderoso, me atrevería a decir que se iguala al tuyo Sirzechs-dijo Lord Gremory sorprendiendo a todos

¿Es cierto Moku?-dijo Rias sorprendida

No sé de lo que están hablando-dijo Moka

Tal parece que no sea dado cuenta que el poder que tiene-dijo Lord Gremory

Rias porque no juegas con Moku mientras nosotros hablamos-dijo su madre

Si madre ven Moku-dijo Rias jalando a Moka con ella

 ** _En el jardín_**

 ** _Rias y Moku se encontraban jugando a las atrapadas, después de un rato de jugar Rias saco una figura de una maga y se la dio a Moku._**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Moku

Es Luna-chan onni-sama me lo regalo hace tiempo y quiero que la tengas-dijo Rias

¿Por qué?-dijo Moku

Onni-sama me dijo que la compartiera con un amigo pero mi amiga Sona no la quiere porque dice que es muy infantil y por eso te la doy a ti-dijo Rias

Gracias Rias-dijo Moku

Espera aquí voy por Marine-chan y podremos jugar-dijo Rias entrando al castillo

 ** _Moku se quedo en el jardín esperando hasta que….._**

¡GGGGYYYYYAAA!

 ** _Se escucho a Rias gritar y Moku corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Rias._**

 ** _Al entrar encontró a Rias en las garras de una gran bestia de dientes y garras afiladas, grandes cuernos en la cabeza y ojos de color negro que brillaban._**

 ** _Moku se lanzo contra la bestia embistiendo y lazándola contra una pared, la bestia soltó a Rias y Moku se acerco para ayudarla._**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Moku

Si grac…¡Cuidado!-grito Rias

 ** _La bestia mando a Moku a travesar unas paredes de un golpe._**

¡Moku!-grito Rias preocupada

 ** _La bestia estaba a punto de atacar a Rias pero fue detenido por Moku pero esta vez estaba diferente, sus ojos estaban brillando de un color rojo sangre y parecía que fuera otra persona._**

 ** _Moku agarro a la bestia de los cuernos y la lanzo contra las paredes haciendo que las atravesara y Moku lo siguió._**

¡Rias!-se oyeron unos gritos

 ** _Rias volteo a ver y eran sus padre, hermano y Grayfia._**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo su hermano

Una bestia apareció y intento matarme pero Moku se está encargando de ella-dijo Rias

¿Moku?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

 **¡BAAAM!**

 ** _Las paredes fueron atravesadas con el cuerpo de la bestia, la bestia ahorra tenía heridas en su cuerpo pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la expresión que tenia Moku era como si ya no fuera el mismo._**

 ** _La bestia se levanto con la fuerza que le sobraba y se lanzo contra Moku pero…._**

 **¡Lama Apocalíptica!-** Moku lanzo una gran llamara de su boca haciendo cenizas a la bestia y dejando a todos sorprendidos

 ** _Moku cayo inconsciente después de acabar con la bestia, los Gremory rápidamente lo ayudaron._**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Se encontraba a Moku dormido que comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, cuando estudo despierto pudo ver como Lord Gremory y Venelana lo estaban viendo._**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Moku

¿No recuerdas nada?-dijo Venelana

Solo re cuerdo que una besti…..¡¿Dónde está Rias?!-grito alarmado

Tranquilo Rias está bien mira-dijo Lord Gremory apuntando a una Rias dormida en un sofá que estaba en la habitación, Moku pudo ver que tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y que tenia a Luna-chan en su mano derecha y otra figura con traje de marinera

 _Esa debe ser Marine-chan-pensó Moku_

Ella se preocupo mucho por ti-dijo Lord Gremory- Después que acabaste con la bestia caíste inconsciente

¿Yo acabe con la bestia?-dijo Moku

Si, fue algo increíble nunca había visto algo igual-dijo Lord Gremoty

¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?-dijo Moku

Pensamos en hacerte parte de la casa Gremory, después de salvar a Rias decidimos que es lo justo ya que no tienes a donde ir-dijo Venelana

Se los agradezco mucho-dijo Moku

No nos agradezcas es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de salvar a Rias-dijo Lord Gremory

Descansa Moku-dijo Venelana antes de irse junto con su esposo

 ** _Fuera del cuarto_**

Tomamos una buena decisión-dijo Venelana

Si el podría ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro para Rias-dijo Lord Gremory

Tal vez el pueda negar ese compromiso que tiene Rias-dijo Venelana

Creo que el puede anularlo pero eso lo sabremos después-dijo Lord Gremory

 _Bienvenido a la familia Moku-pensó Venelana feliz_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 3: Primera digievolucion y otro exilio_**

 ** _Residencia Gremory_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes desde que Moku había llegado con los Gremory y había salvado a Rias, el comenzó a aprender sobre el inframundo con la ayuda de Lady Gremory, sorprendentemente no tuvo que utilizar un método intenso y duro con Moku ya que él era muy atento y educado._**

 ** _Cuando Moku no estaba estudiando con Lady Gremory se la pasaba jugando con Rias, se habían hecho muy sercanos en muy poco tiempo._**

 ** _El y Rias se encontraban jugando hasta que llego Grayfia._**

Moku-sama es hora de su baño-dijo Grayfia

¿No puede quedarse un poco más?-dijo Rias

Lo siento Rias-sama pero Moku-sama necesita su baño-dijo Grayfia

Está bien, vendré pronto-dijo Moku

 ** _Moku y Grayfia llegaron a una habitación que ellos dos compartían, Moku comenzó a desvestirse para tomar su baño._**

Perdóneme por hacerlo esperar Moku-sama, tenía algunas cosas que cuidar antes de venir aquí-dijo Grayfia

No te disculpes Grayfia, no es tu trabajo cuidarme-dijo Moku y Grayfia negó con la cabeza

Es mi deber cuidar de la familia Gremory y sus invitados-dijo Grayfia

Pues te agradezco mucho que me estés cuidando-dijo Moku con una sonrisa

Basta de hablar Moku-sama, es hora de su baño-dijo Grayfia mientras abría la puerta del baño de la habitación- Me he asegurado de que este caliente tal como le gusta

 ** _Moku doblo su ropa y la dejo en la cama y entro al gran cuarto de baño seguido por Grayfia._**

El agua esta increíble-dijo Moku metiéndose al agua

Me alegra que le guste Moku-sama-dijo Grayfya

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Moku

¿Qué cosa Moku-sama?-dijo Grayfia

¿Por qué eres la doncella de los Gremory?-dijo Moku

Te lo diré pero te diré la versión corta-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia le comenzó a contar que antes solía ser parte de la antigua fracción de Satanás, le conto como resulto gravemente herida durante la guerra y como fue salvada por Sirzaechs, después de ser salvada se unió a la fracción anti-Satán, con la esperanza de saldar su deuda con el hombre que salvó su vida. También explico que después de la guerra fue aceptada en la casa Gremory como criada y parte de la dignidad de Sirzechs._**

Una buena historia-dijo Moku mientras trataba de limpiarse la espalda

Déjemelo hacerlo por usted Moku-sama-dijo Grayfia limpiando su espalda

Gracias Grayfia-dijo Moku

 ** _Después de acabar de bañarse Moku regreso a jugar con Rias._**

 ** _Cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Se encontraban un gran monstruo observando como Rias y Moku jugaban._**

 _Así que el mato a mi hermano-pensó el monstruo con furia-Me la pagaras_

 ** _Con Rias y Moku_**

Te atrapare Rias-dijo Moku corriendo tras ella

No me alcanzaras-dijo Rias

 ** _De repente un gran monstruo apareció delante de ellos, era de unos 3 metro de altura, tenía unos grandes cuernos que salían de su cabeza, tenía unas afiladas garras y un pelaje de color negro._**

Así que tú fuiste el mocoso que mato a mi hermano-dijo el monstruo a Moku- Me las pagaras

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Saco volando a Moku de un golpe._**

¡Moku!-grito Rias

 ** _Rápidamente Moku regreso embistiendo al monstruo y tenía la misma expresión cuando se enfrento a la bestia._**

Ahh, eso me ha dolido-dijo el monstruo lazándose contra Moku

 **¡Llama apocalíptica!-** Moku lanzo una llamarada al monstruo pero no le hizo nada

A mí no me afecta el fuego-dijo el monstruo agarrando a Moku y azotándolo contra el piso

 ** _Moku se levanto y comenzó a golpear al monstruo pero el monstruo no sufría ningún daño, el monstruo agarro a Moku y…._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo cabezazo haciendo que comenzara a sangrar de la cabeza._**

Creo que lo justo es que te comiera ya que tu mataste a mi hermano-dijo el monstruo agarrando a Moku

¡NO! ¡No te comas a Moku!-grito Rias con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Si quieres comeme a mí pero déjalo!

Rias-dijo Moku débilmente

Si esos quieres-dijo soltando a Moku y agarrándola-Te comeré en su lugar

¡RIAS!-grito Moku-¡Detente!-grito Moku pero el monstruo lo ignoro-¡DETENTE!

 ** _De repente el cuerpo de Moku comenzó a brillar y unas llamas rodearon su cuerpo, cuando las llamas desaparecieron revelaron a un Moku diferente._**

 ** _Tenía ahora unos pequeños cuerno de color rojo con puntas negras que le salían de la cabeza, le había una cola de dragón de color rojo que tenía una cuchilla como punta, tenía algunas especies de huesos en sus costillas y en sus brazos habían escamas de dragón de color negro y unas afiladas garras y el símbolo que tenía en el pecho ahora también lo tenía en sus hombros_**

Déjala-dijo Moku serio

Si no que ha…..

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Moku uso la cuchilla de su cola y le corto la mano que sujetaba a Rias, agarro a Rias y la deposito en el suelo._**

¡AAHHH! ¡MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS!

 **¡ROAR!-** Moku emitió un aterrador rugido que produjo una potente onda de choces y mando al monstruo a volar, Rias solo se tapo los oídos.

¡RIAS!-los padres de Rias, Sirzechs y Grayfia se acercaron a ella

¿Qué está pasando? escuchamos a un dragón-dijo Sirzechs

No es un dragón es Moku, está peleando con un monstruo-dijo Rias apuntando a Moku que seguía peleando con el monstruo

 ** _Se sorprendieron de la nueva forma de Moku y como estaba peleando._**

 **¡Rasguño del caos!-** las garras de Moku comenzaron a brillar y le dio un gran corte a la bestia en el pecho

¡MALDITO!

 **¡Cuchilla caotica!-** la cuchilla de la cola de Moku comenzó a brillar y..

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Moku partió en dos al monstruo, Moku comenzó a caminar donde estaba Rias y su familia pero mientras lo hacia su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y regreso a la normalidad._**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Moku

Si gracias por volverme a salvar-dijo Rias abrazándolo

Moku ¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Sirzechs

No lose, solo sucedió cuando Rias estaba en peligro-dijo Moku

 ** _Todos se quedaron viendo a Moku y se preguntaron "¿Qué tan fuerte es?_**

 ** _En el mundo digital_**

No puedes hacer eso Omnimon-dijo Dukemon-Ya exiliaste a Mokushiromon por su poder y piensas hacerle lo mismo a él

Debes entenderlo Dukemon él también representa un peligro y nuetro deber es proteger el mundo digital-dijo Omnimon

Pero el también es un digimon no podemos hacerle esto-dijo Dukemon

Es por el bien del mundo digital-dijo Omnimon

¿Acaso el proyecto Apocalipsis es tan malo que tenemos que exiliarlos?-susurro Dukemon

 _Lo siento mucho Mokushiromon y Kaosumon-penso Dukemon_

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Si le gusto el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y acepto ideas para la historia._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 4: Visitas, peleas, verdad y aparece alguien como yo_**

 ** _Han pasado 2 meses desde lo sucedido del monstruo, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, Moku ahora estaba vestido con un traje de gala negro junto a él estaba Rias con un vestido rojo._**

 ** _Hoy vendrían de visita la familia Sitri y tenían que estar presentables._**

Esto me molesta-dijo Moku jalándose la camisa

Moku-sama deje de desarreglarse-dijo Grayfia

Pero me molesta-dijo Moku

Debe dar buena impresión a la familia Sitri-dijo Grayfia

Está bien-dijo Moku

 ** _Después de un tiempo llego la familia Sitri, Rias fue a ver a su amiga Sona y noto que había un niño que parecía tener la edad de Moku de pelo azul y de ojos amarillos alado de ella, el niño vestía un traje de gala de color blanco._**

Hola Sona, ¿Quién es ese niño?-dijo Rias

Hola Rias, el es Kaosu lo encontramos herido cerca de nuestra casa, así que lo curamos y ahora es parte del clan Sitri-dijo Sona-Y ¿Ese niño?

La misma historia, solo que el tiene un símbolo raro en su pecho-dijo Rias

¿El también?-dijo Sona

¿Cómo? ¿El también tiene un símbolo raro en su pecho?-dijo Rias

Si y es muy raro nunca lo había visto antes-dijo Sona

Tal vez sean hermanos perdidos o algo no Moku ¿Moku?-dijo Rias viendo a Moku que estaba viendo a Kaosu con una mirada asesina

¿Kaosu?-dijo Sona viendo a Kaosu y tenía la misma mirada

 ** _De la nada los pechos de Moku y de Kaosu comenzaron a brillar, en las manos de ambos apareció una X y su apariencia cambio un poco, a Kaosu le salieron garras de hielo y tenia colmillos afilados y tenía algunas rayas azules en la cara y manos._**

 ** _A Moku le salieron escamas en los brazos y en la cara, tenía unas afiladas garras de dragón que brillaban de color rojo y una cola de dragón._**

Chicos ¿qué les pasa?-dijeron Sona y Rias

 **¡ROAR!**

 ** _Ambos rugieron y se lanzaron a atacarse, Kaosu traqueo a Moku llevándoselo a que atravesara las paredes con su cuerpo._**

 ** _En otro lugar del castillo Gremory_**

Es un gusto tenerlos aquí Lord Sitri-dijo Lord Gremory

Es gusto es nuestro-dijo Lord Sitri- Después de lo que ha pasado es bueno convivir con los amigos

¿Por qué dice eso Lord Sitri?-dijo Sirzechs

Verán hace unos meses encontramos a un niño herido cerca de nuestra casa y tenía un símbolo muy raro-dijo Lord Sitri

Por casualidad el símbolo se parece al símbolo de peligro radiactivo-dijo Sirzechs

Si se parece-dijo Serafall-¿Cómo lo saben?

Bueno nosotros…

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes de la habitación fue atravesada con el cuerpo de Moku y Kaosu._**

Kaosu/Moke-dijeron los adultos

 ** _Moku se levanto de los escombros y comenzó a atacar a Kaosu con sus garras_**

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

 **Moku le dio barrios cortes a Kaosu en el pecho pero todos se sorprendieron como las heridas estaban sanando rápidamente.**

 **Moku ataco de nuevo a Kaosu pero este lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.**

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

 ** _Al igual que Moku le dio varios cortes en el pecho pero este también sano rápido, Kaosu enterro sus garras en el pecho de Moku y lo lanzo contra la pared._**

¡Kaosu ya basta!-grito Serafall

 ** _Este no le hizo caso y fue por Moku, pero Moku lo sorprendió enterrando sus garras en sus hombros, pero Kaosu hizo lo mismo._**

 **GGRRRRR-** gruñían como bestias

¡Ya basta detengan esto!-grito Sirzechs

 ** _Moku con su mano libre enterró sus garras en el estomago de Kaosu y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes, Kaosu se puse de pie y se lanzo contra Moku y él hizo lo mismo. Antes que se golpearan escucharon unos gritos que los regresaron a la normalidad._**

¡Ya basta!-gritaron Sona y Rias

¿Rias?-dijo Moku

¿Sona?-dijo Kaosu

 ** _Antes que se detuvieran se dieron un fuerte golpe que dejo a ambos K.O. Ambos cayeron al suelo y regresaron a la normalidad, todos no entendían por que habían peleado, ayudaron a los niños llevándoselos a una cama para que descansaran._**

 ** _Mundo digital._**

 ** _Dukemon ahora se encontraba hablando con su líder Alphamon._**

Creo que ya sabes a que he venido-dijo Dukemon

Lo se quieres saber todo sobre el proyecto apocalipsis ¿Verdad?-dijo Alphamon

Exacto-dijo Dukemon

Está bien te lo diré-dijo Alphamon-El proyecto apocalipsis fue cancelado por el peligro que representaba para nuestro mundo, solo Mokushiromon y Kaosumon son prueba de ese proyecto. El proyecto apocalipsis tenía como propósito crear a los digimons más fuertes y lo hizo pero esos digimons se salieron de control se volvían locos y asesinaban a los demás digimons.

¿Por eso desterraste a Mokushiromon y Kaosumon?-dijo Dukemo

Si, les borramos los recuerdos del mundo digital para que no supieran como regresar-dijo Alphamon-Pero la verdad es que los envié a ese mundo por otra razón

¿Cuál?-dijo Dukemon

El proyecto apocalipsis tenía otra función y era crear a nuevos tipos de digimons, ellos son los únicos que pueden aparearse con otras especies-dijo Alphamon

Entonces los desterraste solo para que crearan nuevos digimons-dijo Dukemon

Si, la verdad la primera opción era destruirlos pero no era justo para ellos, así que decidí darle la orden de Omnimon de desterrarlos a ese lugar-dijo Alphamon

Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido, me entere que Mokushiromon y Kaosumon son enemigos a muerte por que enviarlo al mismo lugar-dijo Dukemon

Eso será algo que tal vez descubramos después-dijo Alphamon.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 5: Paladines_**

 ** _Moku y Kaosu se encontraban dormidos pero no estaban solos la familia Gremory y Sitri los miraba con curiosidad._**

Rias ¿Por qué pelearon?-pregunto Sirzechs a su hermanita

No lo sabemos solo se vieron y se atacaron-dijo Rias

Eso es muy raro-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué haremos Sirzechs-san?-dijo Serafall

No losé estos dos están llenos de sorpresas, ellos pudieron regenerarse como lo hace la familia Phoenix sin duda son especiales-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué tal si los vuelven miembros de su nobleza? Así cuando se salgan de control podrán controlarlos-dijo Lord Gremory

No es mala idea-dijo Sirzechs sacando una pieza de ajedres que era un peón-Hare a Moku mi [peón]

Moo yo quería que Moku fuera mi [Peón]-dijo Rias inflando sus mejillas

Lo siento Ri-tan parece que me lo quedare-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs puso la pieza en el pecho de Moku pero algo paso que sorprendió a todos, la pieza fue rechazada por el cuerpo de Moku, intento con sus otras piezas pero todas eran rechazadas, lo mismo paso con Serafall y hasta su pieza de [Reina] fue rechazada._**

No lo puedo creer si no acepta ninguna eso significa-dijo Lord Sitri asombrado

Que sus poderes son superiores a los de Sirzechs y Serafall-dijo Lord Gremory

Increíble-dijo Lord Sitri

Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Lady Gremory

Tengo una idea-dijo Sirzechs-Pero ustedes no pueden oírla-dijo señalando a Rias y a Sona

¿Porqué?-dijeron las dos

Cosas de adultos-dijo Sirzechs

Está bien-dijeron saliendo del cuarto

¿Qué tienes pensado Sirzechs?-dijo su padre

Se los dire….

 ** _Tiempo después_**

¿Cuándo despertaran?-dijo Rias viendo a los niños que a un dormían

No losé pero llevan un buen rato durmiendo-dijo Sona

Ya quiero que despierte Moku-dijo Rias

Parece que estas muy encariñada con él-dijo Sona

Bueno yo..yyo-Rias estaba nerviosa y sonrojada

¿Te gusta?-dijo Sona

P..puede ser-dijo Rias sonrojada-¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta Kaosu?

P..p..pero que dices el solo es un amigo-dijo Sona igual de sonrojada y nerviosa

Parece que nos enamoramos de nuestros amigos-dijo Rias

Mmmm ¿Rias?-dijo Moku despertando

Moku-dijo lazándose a abrazarlo

¿Sona?-dijo Kaosu

Kaosu-dijo haciendo lo mismo que Rias

¿Qué paso? lo último que recuerdo fue…. ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-grito Moku viendo a Kaosu molesto

¡No ¿Quién eres tú?!-grito Kaosu

¡Moku amigo de Rias ¿Quién eres?!

¡Kaosu amigo de Sona!

 ** _Ambos se quedaron viendo con miradas asesinas hasta que…_**

¡YA BASTA!-gritaron Rias y Sona dándoles un golpe en la cabeza dejándoles un chichón

Ustedes dos tienen prohibido pelear dentro del castillo-dijo Rias a Moku

Ya ocasionaron muchos problemas, Kaosu mereces ser castigado-dijo Sona

Tu igual Moku-dijo Rias

Primero alcáncenos-dijeron los dos comenzando a correr

¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!-gritaron las dos siguiéndolos

 ** _En los pasillos del castillo_**

¿Ya hablan despertado?-dijo Lady Gremory

No losé, Grayfia por favor ve a ver si ya despertaron-dijo Sirzechs

Si Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Antes que Grayfia fuera a ver a los niños se escucharon unos gritos._**

¡VENGAN AQUÍ ES HORA DE SU CASTIGO!-fueron los gritos de Rias y de Sona

¿Rias?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Sona?-dijo Serafall

¡NUNCA!-esos fueron los gritos de moku y kaosu

 ** _Moku y Kaosu escapaban de Rias y de Sona pero fueron atrapados por Grayfia que los sujeto de sus camisas y los llevo donde estaban los demás._**

Qué bueno que ya despertaron, tenemos algo importante que decirles-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué cosa?-dijeron los dos

Queremos que sean paladines de nuestras hermanas-dijo Sirzechs

¿Paladines?-dijeron los dos confundidos

Serán encargados de cuidar a Rias y a Sona-dijo Sirzechs-¿Qué dicen aceptan?

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

Bien quiero que firmen esto-dijo Sirzechs entregándole un documento

Bien-dijeron firmándolo

Esta decidido Rias, Sona les presento a sus nuevos paladines-dijo Sirzechs

Oh ahora que es mi paladín puedo corregirlo-dijo Sona de manera tenebrosa asustando a Kaosu

Yo también puedo corregir al mío-dijo Rias del mismo modo asustando a Moku

¡ESO NO PASARA!-gritaron los dos intentando huir pero fueron sujetados por Rias y Sona

Hora del castigo-dijeron las dos arrastrando a Moku y Kaousu

¡AYUDENOS!-gritaron los pobres niños

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de su doloroso castigo Sona regreso a su castillo y Rias seguía castigando a Moku abrigándolo que la tratara como una princesa._**

Rias esto es abuso de poder-dijo Moku que estaba cargando a Rias al estilo novia hacia su cuarto

No es tu castigo por pelear en el castillo-dijo Rias con un pequeño sonrojo

Pero…

Sin peros al cuarto-dijo Rias

OK-dijo Moku

 ** _Por el camino se encontraron con Lord Gremory y Lady Gremory._**

Se ven lindos así-dijo Lady Gremory

Me obligan a hacer esto-murmuro Moku

Papá no hay problema si Moku duerme en mi cuarto a partir de hoy-dijo Rias

 ** _Lord Gremory comenzó a emanar una aura roja que comenzó a agrietar un poco el piso en donde estaba parado pero esa aura se fue cuando su esposa lo miro con una mirada asesina poniéndolo nervioso._**

Claro que no hija no hay ningún problema-dijo Lord Gremory antes de darle a Moku una mirada que decía "Le haces algo y te matare"

Bueno adiós-dijo Moku llevando a Rias a su cuarto

 ** _Moku llevo a Rias a su cuarto y la coloco a la cama y se acostó a su lado._**

Buenas noches-dijo Moku antes de quedar dormido

Buenas noches….querido-susurro eso ultimo

 ** _FIN._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 6: Problemas con diarios y un regalo para Rias_**

Por favor Rias perdóname-dijo Moku desde afuera del cuarto de Rias

No lo que hiciste fue muy malo-dijo Rias

Perdón no fu mi intención-dijo Moku

No te perdonare fácilmente esta vez Moku-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Lady Gremory

Todo es culpa de Moku hizo algo muy malo-dijo Rias desde su cuarto

¿Qué hiciste Moku?-dijo Lady Gremory

Bueno vera…

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Moku y Rias se encontraban jugando en el cuarto, Rias decidió ir por unas golosinas y dejo a Moku solo por un tiempo, Moku decidió seguir jugando pero tropezó y se pego en la cabeza con el librero que había en el cuarto y del libreo le cayó un libro de color rojo que tenía un dibujo en corazón en el centro._**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Moku abriendo el libro y comenzando a leerlo

" _Querido diario hoy me ha vuelto a salvar de otra criatura, cada vez lo amo más con él me siento más segura y protegida, estoy contenta que el viva aquí conmigo"_

 _¿Estará hablando de mí?-pensó Moku siguiendo leyendo_

 _"Querido diario ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, Moku se convirtió en mi paladín, estoy muy feliz por mi y por Sona ya que los chicos que nos gustan estarán para siempre de nuestro lado"_

¡¿A Sona le gusta Kaosu?!-grito Moku sorprendido y siguió leyendo

 _"Aunque los son infantiles y a veces molestos aun así los queremos"_

Grrr ¿Infantil? ¿Molesto?-dijo Moku un poco molesto y trato de seguir leyendo pero sintió una presencia oscura detrás de él

Moku ¿Qué tienes en las manos?-dijo Rias de manera fúnebre

¿Yo? Nada-dijo Moku ocultando el libro detrás de él

¿Por qué tienes mi diario?-dijo Rias expulsando una aura roja de destrucción

¿Diario? ¿Qué diario?-dijo Moku desviando la mirada

¡Moku! ¡Baka!-grito Rias lazándose contra el

¡Waaah!

 ** _Rias le quito su diario a Moku y lo lanzo fuera del cuarto._**

¡A partir de hoy no dormirás aquí Baka!-grito Rias cerrándole la puerta

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Moku

Ya veo-dijo Lady Gremory-Hiciste muy mal en leer su diario Moku, el diario de una mujer es sagrado no puedes leerlo como si fuera tuyo

No veo el problema no es para exagerar-dijo Moku, en eso la puerta del cuarto de Rias se abrió y

¡BAKA!-grito Rias aventándole un zapato que le pego en la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Auch-dijo Moku sobándose la cabeza

Se ve que no entiendes los sentimientos de las mujeres Moku-dijo Lady Gremory

¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?-dijo Moku

No lose Moku creo que eso lo decidirá Rias-dijo Lady Gremory-Pero tranquilo de seguro te perdonara rápido

Eso espero-dijo Moku

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Rias ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo Moku

Hmp-Rias simplemente lo ignoro

Rias ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás enojada?-dijo Moku

Hmp-Rias lo siguió ignorando

Bien haz lo que quieras-dijo Moku alejándose

No entiendo a las mujeres-dijo Moku mientras caminaba hasta que encontró unas hermosas flores-Tengo una idea

 ** _Con Rias_**

Moku baka, no entiende los sentimientos de una mujer-dijo Rias así misma

Rias-dijo Moku detrás de ella

¿Qué quie.. ¿Para qué son esas flores?-dijo Rias viendo las hermosas flores que tenia Moku

Son para ti, lamento mucho haber leído tu diario-dijo Moku dándole las flores

Muchas gracias Moku-dijo Rias sonrojada

¿Ya estoy perdonado?-dijo Moku

Si completamente-dijo Rias

 ** _Dentro del castillo_**

Se ve que ya se reconciliaron-dijo Lady Gremory

Se ve que Ri-tan lo quiere mucho-dijo Sirzechs

Tal vez sea un buen yerno-dijo Lady Gremory

Ni hablar si se atreve hacerle algo a mi niñita lo matare-dijo Lord Gremory

Ara y si es Rias que le haga algo a Moku acaso lo negaras-dijo Lady Gremory viéndolo con mirada asesina

Claro que no querida-dijo Lord Gremory

Creo que hacen buena pareja-dijo Lady Gremory-Ya hasta lo considero mi yerno

Yo igual veo a Moku como mi cuñado-dijo Sirzechs

Y aparte sé que Moku cancelara el compromiso de Rias-dijo Lady Gremory

Yo también lo creo-dijo Sirzechs

Solo es cuestión de tiempo-dijo Lady Gremory-para que Moku sea oficialmente nuestro Yerno

 ** _Meses después_**

 ** _Moku se encontraba buscando un regalo para Rias ya que era su cumpleaños y no sabía que darle así que fue a diferentes lugares hasta que escucho un rumor sobre un trabajo que necesitaban que alguien matara a un león y Moku fue a completar esa misión ya que daban buena cantidad de dinero._**

¿Estás seguro de esto niño?-dijo un señor de pelo blanco que conducía el carruaje donde estaba Moku

Si quiero ese dinero para comprarle algo a mi amiga-dijo Moku

Estamos hablando del hijo del león de nemea, tiene una piel dura como roca-dijo el señor

No me importa se que lo venceré-dijo Moku

Si tú lo dices-dijo el señor

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Se encontraba en la cueva del león se encontró con montones de cadáveres de antiguos guerreros y arriba de una gran roca se encontraba el león._**

 **¡ROOAARR!-** le rugió el león antes de lanzarse contra el

 **¡Llama Extenuante!** -Moku le lanzo una poderosa llamarada pero no le hizo nada

 ** _El león aterrizo arriba de él y trato de morderlo pero Moku lo detuvo agarrándolo de la boca y lo levanto y lo lanzo contra la pared._**

Esto será más difícil de lo que creí-dijo Moku antes de lanzarse contra el león

 ** _Moku se subió arriba del lomo del león y lo golpeo varias veces pero solo consiguió lastimarse las manos ya que la piel del león era muy dura, el león se lo quito de encima asotandolo contra las paredes una y otra vez._**

 ** _Moku decidió transformarse como la primera vez que salvo a Rias de aquel monstruo, unas llamas rodearon su cuerpo y se había transformado._**

 ** _La cuchilla de la cola de Moku comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra el león._**

 **¡Cuchilla Caótica!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le ocasiono un gran corte al león en el pecho haciéndolo caer muerto._**

Bien ahora tengo que llevarlo-dijo Moku cargando al león

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Bien niño aquí está tu dinero-dijo un señor de mediana edad entregándole una bolsa llena de dinero

Gracias-dijo Moku comenzando a irse

Espera-dijo el señor

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Moku

Toma es un abrigo hecho con la piel del león te servirá-dijo el señor entregándole un abrigo que tenía la cabeza del león como gorra

Gracias-dijo Moku tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo para luego irse

Bien ¿Qué le comprare a Rias?-dijo Moku pero de momento ve una joyería-Ya se-dijo entrando a la joyería

 ** _En el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Se encontraba la cumpleañera no muy feliz ya que su amigo no estaba con ella para celebrar su cumpleaños._**

Animo Rias de seguro Moku vendrá pronto-dijo su madre tratando de animarla

Eso espero-dijo Rias

 ** _En ese momento se abren las puertas del castillo revelando a Moku con el abrigo del león con el gorro puesto haciendo que ocultara su cara._**

Lamento la demora tuve que hacer algo-dijo Moku levantando el gorro

¡MOKU!-grito Rias yendo a abrazarlo

¿Dónde te habías metido Moku nos tenias preocupados? Y ¿De dónde sacaste ese abrigo?-dijo Sirzechs

Fui a una misión que tenía que matar a un león de nemea y el abrigo es de ese león-dijo Moku

¿Ese abrigo es del león de nemea?-dijo Lady Gremory sorprendida

Si me lo dieron como regalo-dijo Moku

 _¿Qué tan fuerte es?-pensaron todos_

¿Para qué fuiste a esa misión?-dijo Rias

Para comprarte esto-dijo Moku mostrando un lindo collar que tenía un hermoso diamante-Lo compre con el dinero de la misión

Pero Moku no era necesario que hicieras eso-dijo Sirzechs

Si era necesario es el cumpleaños de Rias y quería darle algo especial-dijo Moku

Gracias Moku-dijo Rias sonrojada y tomando el collar

De nada Rias-dijo Moku

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 7: Mudanzas y aparece una desconocida_**

 ** _Han pasado varios años desde que Moku y Kaosu son los paladines de Rias y Sona. Ahora ellos tienen 16 años, Rias y Sona ahora tienen a su propio sequito. Cada miembro de sus sequitos se llevaban bien con Moku y Kaosu._**

 ** _Moku y Kaosu eran reconocidos por todo el inframundo por su poder y por ser los paladines de Rias y Sona. Y aunque ellos no lo admitieran, estaban enamorados de sus dos amigas de su infancia, cada vez que un chico se les atrevía hablarle lo arrojaban lejos y lo amenazaban de muerte. Ambos eran conocidos como los AS de cada casa, a Moku lo conocían como el "Dragón de la destrucción" y a Kaosu el "Lobo de hielo"_**

Moku no puedes tratar así a la gente-dijo Rias

Ese idiota se te acerco demasiado-dijo Moku

Ara ara no será que Moku-kun está celoso-dijo una chica de cabello negro y de buen cuerpo llamada Akeno

¿Celoso yo? Por favor-dijo Moku

¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?-dijo Rias

Porque soy tu paladín y ese es mi deber-dijo Moku

Si tu deber es protegerme, pero no por eso tienes que golpear a cualquiera que se me acerque-dijo Rias-Tú y Kaosu no tienen remedio

Oye, no me compares con ese peli azul-dijo Moku

Entonces deja de comportarte así-dijo Rias

 ** _Moku se acerco a ella y la abrazo y le comenzó a susurrar al oído._**

¿Sabes porque me comporto así?-le susurro

¿P..p..porque?-dijo Rias nerviosa y sonrojada

Porque quiero dejar en claro lo que es mío-dijo Moku dándole una pequeña mordía en el cuello

Moku-dio un pequeño gemido

Moku-senpai, es de lo peor-dijo una chica de cabello blanco llamada Koneko

No digas eso Koneko, harás que me sienta mal-dijo Moku

A mí me gustaría ser tratada así también Moku-kun-dijo Akeno de manera seductora

Bue….

Ni siquiera lo pienses él es MI Moku-dijo Rias agarrándolo de la mano

Ara ara alguien no sabe compartir-dijo Akeno agarrando la otra mano de Moku

El es mi paladín-dijo Rias jalando a Moku

Pero eso no significa que sea completamente tuyo-dijo Akeno también jalándolo

El me quiere más a mí-dijo Rias

Eso no es verdad-dijo Akeno

Soy su amiga de la infancia-dijo Rias

Una amiga muy amargada-dijo Akeno

¡YA BASTA!-grito Moku dándole un golpe a cada una en la cabeza dejándole un chichón

A su edad y siguen peleando como niñas, deben comportarse o ya no permitiré que entre a mi habitación cuando duerma-dijo Moku

¡NO!-gritaron las dos-Lo sentimos pero no hagas eso

Está bien-dijo Moku- Por cierto Rias, tu padre me dijo que nos preparemos para ir a la academia

Cierto casi se me olvidaba-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rias, Akeno y Moku llegaron al mundo humano y vieron su nueva academia._**

Así que esta es la academia Kuo-dijo Moku

Sí, mañana comenzaran las clases-dijo Akeno-Bueno me voy tengo que alistar todo

Yo igual me voy-dijo Moku

Espera, ¿no se supone que nos quedaríamos en el mismo lugar?-dijo Rias

Eso también lo pensé pero tu padre me dijo a último momento que me había comprado una casa para mí solo-dijo Moku

Ya veo con que fue mi padre-dijo Rias molesta

Bueno nos vemos-dijo Moku

 ** _Más tarde esa noche_**

 ** _Moku se encontraba en la casa que Lord Gremory le había comprado, se encontraba en su cama tranquilo hasta que una niña con un traje emo apareció en su cuarto_**

¿Tú eres Moku?-dijo la niña

Si, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-dijo Moku

 ** _La niña solo se acerco a él y le hizo señas que se agachara y él lo hizo_**

Me interesas mucho-dijo la niña antes de besarle la mejilla y antes de irse

Eso fue raro-dijo Moku

 ** _Después de eso decidió dormir._**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Moku estaba durmiendo pero sintió algo encima de él, despertó y quito las sabanas y revelo a una Rias desnuda._**

 _¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pensó Moku-Bueno tampoco me puedo quejar_

Mmm..buenos días Moku-dijo Rias despertando

Sabes que me mataran si se enteran ¿Verdad?-dijo Moku

No creo que hagan eso ya que eres parte de la familia-dijo Rias

Tienes razón, bueno alístate que vamos a la academia-dijo Moku

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
